Heaven, You're All That I Want
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: Boyd reflects on how he almost lost the one person who means so much too him.


**Note: These characters are taken from BBC1 drama 'Waking the Dead. This song 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams. NO COPYWRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED!!!!!!!**

**Spoilers: Season 8 'Endgame'**

**Pairing: Boyd/Grace**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: Boyd reflects on how he almost lost the one person who means so much to him.**

_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

Grace meant so much to Boyd. He couldn't believe that she had almost died and it was his fault because he couldn't kill Penny.  
Just like Mel. It was his fault that she had died though no one could have foreseen the tragic death. But this time it would be his fault if Grace had died however thankfully the team had got there just in time to save her.

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it to believe _

_We're in heaven_

Just holding Grace in his arms it brought back the memory of him doing the same thing with Mel when they found her just in time after she was kidnapped. Relieved that Grace was alright Boyd helped her down to the ambulance. The drive to the hospital seemed long but it didn't matter because Grace was all that mattered to him. When they arrived at the hospital, Boyd was glad to see that the others were already there. They too seemed relieved that Grace was okay.

_And love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see we're in heaven_

When the doctors told him that Grace was going to be alright after the trauma she had his heart started to fill up with hope again. Boyd stayed at the hospital while the others went back to the headquaters to start on the paperwork. All night Boyd kept a watchful eye on Grace making sure that nothing happened to her again. If only she knew how much she meant to her. Boyd had to tell her but didn't know how to. Funny that when Boyd always knew what to say when he needed to talk to her about personal affairs but not when it was each other. He felt bad when he remembered how he shouted at her during a normal conversation about Mel and if she was pursuing a case. He remembered her walking out and him thinking if she was ever returning. Boyd knew that the others felt a bit angry at him for shouting at Grace but also they were worried about Grace as they also thought that she wasn't coming back.

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

When Luke died, Boyd remembered how it was Grace who helped him through with that trauma as she did with Mel. He remembered how she asked him if he was alright and he replied he was though he wasn't. He remembered how he promised that he wouldn't shut her out anymore and that he would talk if he ever needed to. When Grace went through hell during the Tony Greene case he remembered how he shouted at her for some help and any infomation that would help the case. She was upset and he should have been there for her but instead he just continued to push her further into her past which only made her more upset and angry. Then Grace was held at gun point by Charles and Boyd had to try and save her. That's when he realized how much she meant to him and this incident only reminded him that he would have and be nothing if she had died.

_Ya- nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say _

_But just hold me_ now

_Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it to believe_

_We're in heaven_

Now Boyd is at the hospital, lying next Grace in the bed. His arms are around her body. Just holding her close, not letting her go. Nothing could tear them apart. Grace looks up at him and she smiles. Boyd smiles to and leans down, kisses her on the lips. Warmth fills his heart up. They break apart. Grace reaches her hand and caresses his cheek.

"I love you, Peter Boyd."

"I love you too."


End file.
